


The six stages of falling in love with her.

by whatname0523



Series: The six stages of falling in love with her. [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatname0523/pseuds/whatname0523
Summary: Because the way her lips fit perfectly on your neck is a type of paradise you’ll never forget.





	The six stages of falling in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> One.  
> You see her for the first time and she’ll walk right past you like you are a crack in the wall and she is a skyscraper with her head so high in the air and when you can’t sleep you’ll think about the way her eyes strayed into yours for a moment too long before breaking away and disappearing into the crowd of people.  
> Two.  
> She’ll look both ways before telling you she loves you under her breath and when she hugs you her eyes scan the empty room as if the walls had eyes and ears and mouths that could give you away.  
> Three.  
> When she’s curled up on your lap shaking with mismatched breaths you’ll wonder how someone who looked like she carried mountains on her shoulders could crumble so easily in your arms like the tornado in her mind finally hit her and knocked her off her feet.  
> Four.  
> In half-light she’ll run her fingers over your arms like she is reading words carved into your skin, binding them together into the perfect metaphor and you’ll hear it playback in your head at 4am when your head runs wild with thoughts of her.  
> Five.  
> You’ll find a safe haven on rooftops and abandoned rooms where she’ll set fire to your insides with hushed breaths between kisses planted perfectly on your lips and make you wonder how dangerous it is to play with wild flames while your body is made of paper.  
> Six.  
> You’ll stare God right in the eye and tell him that if loving her was a sin then you want no place in heaven with him because the way her lips fit perfectly on your neck is a type of paradise you’ll never forget.  
> // by rb

  _one._

 

 

“Tobs! Save some water for the fishes! And hurry up would ya?”

 

There were three loud knocks on the bathroom door, just as Tobin had turned the shower off. Droplets of water still running down her tan, bare skin. Her roommate’s faint yelling was coming from the hallway to coincide with the pounding fist against the door.  

 

“Our guests will be here in ten minutes and I need your help!” Kelley yelled again when her knocking finally stopped.

 

Tobin rung the water out of her dripping wet hair, before she stepped onto the bath mat, making footprints on the floor outside of the shower. Not even bothering to answer her best friend as she reached for her towel to dry off.

 

They’d spent most of the afternoon preparing for the evening ahead and Tobin just wanted a few minutes of peace and quiet before their apartment turned into a madhouse for the next several hours.

 

 

The two roommates had been planning this night for three weeks now.

 

 

Tobin and Kelley had been watching a rerun episode of Iron Chef late one night, settling on the cooking show after flipping through the guide several times and not finding anything else worthy of their time. Halfway through, Kelley suddenly paused the DVR and turned to Tobin, who was half asleep on the couch and launched into what she claimed was a brilliant idea.

 

They had been working on becoming more of _actual_ adults the past couple months. Mostly at the demand of their parents, who were giving up on supporting the pair. Slowly forcing their daughters out into the real world as parents eventually have to do.

 

The two best friends had moved to New York City together after they graduated from their respective colleges, and them relying on their mom and dad's help to get by was slowly coming to an end.

 

Both sets of parents had talked it over together and decided to make a clean break at the same time. If the girls wanted to continue living in the big city, they would have to do it on their own.

 

The girls had no choice but to somberly agree.

 

So now they were working on things like paying rent fully on their own, and only going out one or two nights a week, instead of four. Trying to move on from their college days where they did as they pleased with little-to-no consequences.

 

As the TV was paused that night, Kelley insisted that adults did things like host dinner parties for their friends. Parties where they would dine on multiple course meals, while they sat around a table and had real and meaningful conversations. Parties where they would drink white wine out of real wine glasses, instead off fireball shots out of old dirty Solo cups.

 

Tobin had nodded along while Kelley stated her points, and before they retreated to their separate bedrooms that night, Kelley had talked Tobin into hosting a dinner party for their friends in their small Brooklyn apartment. The same apartment they were now paying for themselves, even though either could barely afford it.

 

The best friends agreed to split the guest list down the middle, but since they hung out with all the same people anyway, there really wasn’t much of a surprise on who they would invite.

 

They now had a solid group of close friends that they’d made throughout the past year in New York. A result of new grown-up jobs and the rec soccer team they played on together every Wednesday night.

 

Kelley threw a last minute change at Tobin two nights ago when she mentioned that there’d be an eleventh person joining them. One of her old friends from college who had just moved to New York a few weeks ago. Kelley hadn’t had time to catch up with her old friend yet, and the girl was looking to meet more people and help her transition into city life be a little easier.

 

Of course, Tobin wouldn’t say no to that.

 

 

Tobin dried herself off and exited the bathroom, scooting across the hall to her bedroom to get dressed. As soon as she got her bedroom door closed, the smoke alarm in the kitchen went off, drowning out a series of loud swears from Kelley.

 

Tobin laughed to herself and dressed quickly, moving out into the kitchen to try and be of some help. She wanted this night to go smoothly, for their friend's sake, and she also needed to make sure Kelley didn’t burn the whole place down.

 

A half-hour later, most of the dinner guests had arrived and were standing around the living room with wine glasses in their hands, making conversation before the first course was ready to eat.

 

Even though their friends couldn’t have cared less about how proper the night went, the roommates were trying to be good hosts as they finished off the food prep. _Trying to be adults_.

 

Tobin was making her way around the living room with a new full bottle of wine, filling everyone’s glasses up again, and Kelley was checking on the food when the doorbell rang for the fifth time.

 

“I’ve got it!” Kelley yelled from the kitchen, putting the stirring spoon down and walking towards the front door of their apartment.

 

“You made it!” Kelley squealed when she swung the door open, greeting whoever was on the other side of it.

 

“Hey, Kel!” The woman returned excitedly, stepping inside the already crowded apartment and giving Kelley a big hug.

 

Tobin lifted her head as she turned to move to the next guest in the living room, trying to see who had arrived. She did a double take at the woman quickly, before focusing her attention back on the wine glass in her friend’s hand, stopping her pour just as she was about to overfill it.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Kelley exclaimed again, latching onto her friend's wrist and dragging her farther into the place.

 

“We can put that in the kitchen.” she insisted, motioning to the two bottles of wine the woman had with her as a _thanks for the invite_ gift.

 

Tobin looked back at Kelley’s friend again, now that she wasn’t pouring any wine. The woman glanced up to survey the room at the same time, her eyes scanning over every person slowly, before finally landing on Tobin, who was now standing in the corner of the living room.

 

Tobin’s breath caught in her throat momentarily as she watched, the woman striding through the room like a skyscraper. Her head held high with a confident but friendly smile on her face. They held eye contact for a moment too long, before she let her eyes drop, focusing back on the path Kelley was leading her. Her hair falling over her eyes just a little, as she looked down with a slight grin playing at her lips.

 

Something about the woman set Tobin’s insides on fire.

 

She watched until Kelley pulled her friend out of Tobin’s sight, shaking herself out of the trance and going back to her original task of refilling the rest of the wine glasses. Pushing those random thoughts from her mind as quickly as they’d come.

 

“Tobs, this is Christen Press.” Kelley said fifteen minutes later, the last of her introductions to be made.

 

Kelley had been parading her college friend around to each person in the living room, introducing her and holding short conversations with each person, before moving to the next person in the semi-circle that had formed.

 

“Press, this is my roommate and best friend, Tobin Heath.” Kelley continued, looking between the two with a big smile on her face.

 

“Hey!” Christen beamed kindly as she stuck her hand out to shake Tobin’s. Her perfect smile ingraining itself in Tobin’s mind, the same way her eyes had done when they’d spotted each other a few minutes ago.

 

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Tobin smiled back, shaking Christen’s hand quickly.

 

“I’ve heard so many stories..” The green-eyed woman teased easily, directing her comment right at Tobin, letting her know she’d heard Kelley talk about her several times before.

 

“Uh oh..” Tobin laughed in return, knowing that stories coming from Kelley were probably either extremely embarrassing or bad news for her overall reputation.

 

“All good things, I promise.” Christen winked, trying to ease Tobin’s apparent worry.

 

The simple gesture made Tobin blush for some odd reason, though she had no idea why.

 

“So I figured you two could sit on the end here.” Kelley cut in, pulling them out of their moment.

 

She motioned to two chairs, set up at the end of three card tables they had spread across the living room. Just barely enough room to walk around them in the small apartment.

 

“Tobin’s girlfriend couldn’t make it tonight, so she can keep you company while I play hostess.” Kelley said again, still trying to direct things.

 

“Perfect.” Christen smiled, setting her newly acquired wine glass down at one of the spots Kelley had pointed to, effectively claiming it as her own.

 

“Make her feel at home, Tobs. We want her to hang out with us from now on.” Kelley instructed, slugging Tobin in the shoulder harder than necessary as she started to walk away.

 

Tobin rubbed the sting out of her arm as she watched Kelley go. Taking a deep breath as she and Christen took their seats, waiting on Kelley to serve the first round of appetizers.

 

Dinner went off with only a couple of tiny hitches; Kelley apologizing profusely as the group waited forty-five minutes between the appetizer round and the second course. Her timing on things still needing some work. But other than that, their first adult dinner party was a success.

 

Most of the group left after dessert but Christen stayed, helping Kelley and Tobin clean up the kitchen, even though they insisted several times that she didn’t have to. She argued that she had nothing better to do with the rest of her night anyway, and she openly welcomed the distraction of dishes and another glass of wine.

 

Tobin would feel a little jolt of energy run through her bones every time she accidentally bumped shoulders with Christen, as they took turns drying the pots and pans that Kelley was washing.

 

When Christen finally did leave, Tobin would have sworn she took the sunshine with her, even in the late evening hour that it had become; their apartment suddenly feeling a little gloomy, like it was noticeably missing the bright spark that Christen seemed to carry with her wherever she went.  

 

Late that night, as Tobin tossed and turned in bed, all she could picture were Christen’s vibrant green eyes. The way they strayed to Tobin’s every time the whole group laughed at something funny that was said during dinner. Always holding on for just a moment longer than necessary.

 

Like whatever joke that was said was funniest if shared just between them.

 

She pictured the way Christen’s eyes looked almost stormy gray in the dim lighting of the living room, but then she’d turn her head just so, and they’d be back to sparkling green again. It both puzzled and excited her.

 

Tobin kept realizing that she didn’t want to stop looking at Christen’s eyes, and she couldn’t figure out what that meant. She had never been so affected by someone before.

 

She had things, and _people,_ in her life who made that want a dangerous and inconvenient thing.

 

Tobin sighed and rolled over, burying her head under the covers, begging sleep to come and put her out of her misery, but the image of Christen walking into the apartment replayed on a loop in her mind. Until she eventually drifted into a restless night of sleep.

 

 

_two._

 

 

 

Tobin stood on the street corner of Broadway and 45th, leaning against a building, trying to block the wind from whipping across her exposed skin as she waited. The snow was coming down in droves, covering the sidewalks in a way that suggested the whole city would be snowed in by the time it was morning. Tobin oddly loved these nights. The city felt so peaceful when it was covered in snow.

 

She pulled her coat around her a little tighter, feeling a shiver run through her body before stilling itself again, trying to keep the warmth in. She glanced at her watch quickly, knowing she wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

 

A minute later, Tobin smiled happily when she saw Christen pop up the last few steps of the subway exit just across the street. She watched as the younger woman craned her head to look through the crowded sidewalks, trying to spot Tobin where she was told the older girl was waiting. The soft puffs of her breath visible in the cold evening air.

 

Tobin offered her a small wave, catching Christen’s attention from the other side of Broadway before moving out towards the curb so she could be recognized easier. Waiting in anticipation to greet the green-eyed woman.

 

Christen stepped up to the crosswalk and paused until the signal changed before quickly striding across the street with a smile directed right at Tobin. Her heels clicking against the pavement, sliding a little from the snow underneath them, like she may lose her traction and fall at any moment.

 

She looked both ways to make sure nobody was rushing down the sidewalk in her path before stepping up on the curb right in front of Tobin. “You are my favorite.” Christen hummed just as she reached Tobin.

 

Tobin was standing with her arms open now, inviting Christen in. Her insides raged wild with nerves when she heard Christen speak. Happy to hear those words, even if they were meant in the most innocent way.

 

“Seriously, you are a lifesaver.” Christen said again before wrapping her arms around Tobin’s neck and squeezing her tight in a hug.

 

“I’m happy to be here.” Tobin smiled as she tightened her grip around Christen’s waist, just for a moment.

 

They were in Midtown Manhattan on this snowy mid-December night to see The Nutcracker on Broadway.

 

Christen had been assigned to write a feature about the annual Christmas ballet show for her job with a magazine called The New Yorker. The photographer she’d hired to take pictures of the cast and crew after the show had bailed on her today at the very last minute.

 

Christen panicked, knowing she’d never get her story finished in time unless she saw the performance tonight, already having put it off for too long. Her deadline was only two days away now and a photo spread to accompany the article was part of her assignment.

 

Christen racked her brain all afternoon on what to do, trying to find something that would be within her budget, before realizing she could see if Tobin was available for the night.

 

Although Tobin wasn’t a photographer by trade, Christen had learned over the past few months that the brown haired woman had quite the eye for catching special moments. Tobin made it a habit to bring her camera along just about any time their group of friends went anywhere. It always made for a great way to keep their memories documented, no matter what they did.

 

Christen definitely trusted her enough to take some candid shots of the performers without messing anything up. Plus, it was all she had to work with on such short notice and she knew she could do much worse.

 

Tobin was happy to agree when Christen called her earlier that same day, armed with the promise that she’d treat Tobin to dinner and a give her proper photo credit in a major magazine, in exchange for her help. Tobin stopped the green-eyed woman's rambling just before she resorted to begging, telling her it was no big deal and that she’d love to help.

 

Throughout the whole show, Tobin couldn’t peel her eyes away from Christen. The way her face would light up as she watched every performer, and the way her head swayed just slightly along to every recognizable Christmas tune.

 

By the end of it, Tobin was sure she’d willingly see The Nutcracker every night if it meant watching it with Christen by her side.

 

Twenty minutes spent taking photos of the performers backstage was as painless as Tobin thought it would be and soon enough they found themselves at a late night Diner just down the block from Christen’s studio apartment in the West Village.

 

They ate omelets piled high with meat and cheese and veggies, and shared a piece of chocolate pie for dessert, even though it was already past midnight; talking softly about Holiday plans and family traditions as they sat in the mostly empty diner.

 

“Have the last bite.” Christen hummed, dropping her spoon to their shared plate and pushing it from the center of the table, more towards Tobin’s side of the booth. “I’m too stuffed.”

 

Tobin rolled her eyes playfully like she was taking one for the team and shoveled the last bite of pie into her mouth as Christen giggled at her. Watching intently until Tobin finished chewing.

 

“What?” Tobin wondered aloud with a small laugh when she had swallowed the last bite and Christen still hadn’t broken eye contact from across the table.

 

It was a thing they always ended up doing; holding each other's gaze much longer than necessary. A thing that both of them recognized to themselves, _loved_ to themselves, but never, ever commented on. There were too many outside factors at play to ever draw attention to it. But it had become their thing. A silent way to say _I see you and I’m thinking of you,_ even if they weren’t necessarily supposed to be.

 

“Nothing...” Christen shrugged, smiling again before finally tearing her eyes away from Tobin’s.

 

Tobin watched her for another moment, just in the quietness, before letting her eyes drop to her hands on the table. Once again leaving so many unspoken words floating in the air between them. The same way that happened most of the times they were alone.

 

The more time they had spent together over the past few months, the more they realized how much they had in common and how much they genuinely liked being around each other.

 

Kelley was there all the time at the beginning, forging that connection between the two as any good mutual friend would do. Their other friends were there most of the time, too. But as the months went on and Christen got settled into her life in New York, they found themselves hanging out alone from time to time.

 

When Tobin could make time between work and soccer and her girlfriend. And when Christen wasn’t running all over the city to cover crazy stories, or going on dates with random people she’d been set up with by her slightly overbearing coworkers.

 

They found themselves always looking for excuses to spend time together, even if they couldn’t really tell anyone else that’s what they were trying to do. They’d play it off as if it were a lucky coincidence or an innocent friendship when deep down, they both probably wished for more than that.

 

“I should probably get home soon.” Christen said after a few seconds of silence, letting a small yawn escape her lips. “I still have to get this feature written and attempt to sleep at some point.”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Tobin nodded. She took another sip of her water as Christen scooted out of the booth, walking to the register to pay for their meal just like she had promised.

 

Tobin stood up and gathered her stuff, putting her jacket on and slinging her backpack over her shoulders, as she waited for Christen to return. It’d be another hour before the B train dropped her off close to her apartment in Brooklyn, but she wasn’t in any rush to leave their little corner booth.

 

Christen came back and slid her winter coat on, slowly fastening the buttons as they stood in front of each other quietly.

 

When she was finished she smiled to herself, before lifting her eyes slowly to meet Tobin’s, who had just been watching her again.

 

Christen looked both ways, her eyes scanning the empty diner as if the walls had eyes and ears and mouths that could give them away, before stepping into Tobin. She wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck like she had done earlier before she could even overthink it.

 

“I love you.” Christen sighed under her breath, letting her face rest against Tobin’s shoulder. Breathing in that mixture of laundry detergent and orange blossom body wash that Tobin always smelled of.

 

Tobin’s hands found Christen’s hips as she pulled her body in a little closer, letting her hands slowly drag around her back as she hugged Christen tightly.

 

Tobin tried not to let those three words affect her. She wasn’t even supposed to hear them, she was sure of that. It took everything inside of her not to comment on them. Or to ask Christen to repeat them. Or to say them back.

 

She told herself that Christen most likely meant that in the way you say that phrase to your friends. Casually and without that extra meaning just because you care for them.

 

That didn’t mean she didn’t feel her stomach flutter all the same.

 

“Thank you again, Tobs.” Christen said as they hung onto each other. Louder this time. Those words clearly meant to be heard.

 

“Anytime, Chris.” Tobin returned truthfully, squeezing her just a little tighter.

 

When Christen pulled back, Tobin felt a pang inside of her that was becoming all too familiar.

 

All she wanted to do was close the space between them again. She wanted to walk Christen home and take her inside. Wrap her up in the warmest blanket she could find and stay with her until she fell asleep. To make sure she was safe without worrying about anything else in the world. How badly she wished she could do that.

 

“Go or you’ll miss your train.” Christen hummed as she looked at the time, pulling Tobin out of her wishes.

 

“K.” Tobin nodded with a soft smile. “I’ll see you soon though, right?”

 

“You better.” Christen confirmed, smiling warmly as Tobin was backing up. “Text me when you make it home?”

 

“I will.” Tobin nodded again. “Stay warm out there.”

 

Tobin turned on her heel and trudged to the entrance of the diner, pushing the door open and stepping out into the snow again. Thankful now that the blistering cold could drown the heat raging on inside of her, at least for a little while longer.

 

 

_three._

 

 

Tobin hadn’t even realized she’d fallen asleep on the couch until the pounding on her apartment door jolted her awake. Her eyes flying open in a startled panic. The light from the TV was the only thing illuminating the place.

 

She quickly sat up to get her bearings about her, glancing at the time on the oven. It was just after 2 am, and she wasn’t expecting anyone. Already a little freaked out by the sudden awakening.

 

The loud banging came again then, finally forcing Tobin to leap up off the sofa and see who was impatiently waiting in the hallway.

 

She peered through the tiny peephole of her apartment door before unlocking the deadbolt quickly and ripping the door open.

 

“Christen?” Tobin said in a worried tone.

 

She was more than a little surprised about who was looking back at her from the other side of the hallway.

 

They hadn’t made plans to hang out and they certainly didn’t do drop by visits unannounced in the middle of the night. That was something that would certainly test their willpower and would probably just get them into trouble.  

 

Christen practically launched herself at Tobin, stammering and completely out of breath; her usually cool and confident demeanor nowhere to be found as she wrapped her arms around Tobin’s waist and held on tight.

 

Tobin pulled her in and hugged her back just as tightly, walking them backwards into the dark apartment. Trying to understand the words that were coming out of Christen’s mouth.

 

“Hey, hey.” Tobin ran a hand over Christen’s dark hair, trying to calm her down. “Slow down, what’s wrong?”

 

Christen took a deep breath and lifted her head to look at Tobin again. “Sorry” she gasped out.

 

Tobin looked down at Christen’s hands that were shaking right along with her mismatched breaths. Trembling in a way she’d never seen before. Wild and ragged like she’d been truly frightened by something.

 

Tobin grabbed onto her hands softly and pulled Christen back towards the couch, sitting down and guiding the green-eyed woman down into her lap without even questioning it. Trying to comfort her enough so Christen could explain what was going on.

 

“Talk to me.” Tobin tried again softly. “What happened?”

 

Christen curled up into Tobin, not caring about what it would look like to anyone that walked in on them. She didn’t even give it a second thought.

 

She took another deep pull of air and slowly released it, trying to find her words. Trying to explain to Tobin how she’d ended up at her door unexpectedly in these early morning hours.

 

“There was a party for the magazine tonight in Williamsburg.” Christen started, still trying to slow herself down. “I got bored and wanted to go home, but the people I went with didn’t want to leave yet, so I just decided I’d take the subway home by myself.”

 

Tobin was rubbing Christen’s back, holding her in her lap and listening as she spoke.

 

“I was waiting for the train to come and I was the only one on the platform until a squirrely looking guy came down the steps on the same side I was waiting on. I knew something was wrong right away, I could just sense it.”

 

She paused, taking another breath.

 

“Immediately my body felt hot, and not in a good way. The man kept approaching me and I was so freaked out that I just started to sweat uncomfortably.”

 

Christen clasped her hands together, trying to get them to stop shaking. Tobin noticed and placed her free hand on top of them, offering her a little more contact.

 

“So as he got close, he said something like ‘ _well, you certainly are pretty_ ’, and he had such an unsettling look in his eye. Then he mumbled something again like asking ‘ _How did you get so pretty?_ ’ .. I had no idea what to do.”

 

“And you were by yourself?” Tobin questioned, even though she already got that much from the story. She felt like she just needed to say something, to give Christen another moment to collect her thoughts.

 

“Yeah..” She nodded, before pausing again. “So then he smiled, and his teeth were all brown and stained. It wasn’t his looks that freaked me out, though; it was his eyes and the way he made small steps toward me like he was trying to block my path to the stairs so I couldn’t get away.”

 

Christen’s breathing became uneven again like her anxiety was picking back up. Like the tornado in her mind was finally hitting her and knocking her off her feet. Flashing back to her encounter a bit ago.

 

“Then all the sudden, he lunged for me.” Christen started again, dropping her face into Tobin’s shoulder. “Luckily my fight or flight instincts kicked in and I jumped out of the way just before he could reach me. And then I just took off running as fast as I could.”

 

“Oh, my gosh, Chris.” Tobin whispered, picturing what Christen had just gone through by herself. How scary it must have been.

 

“I tried to turn my phone on again as I ran up the stairs but I knew it was dead. It died a few hours ago at the party and I didn’t have my charger with... I didn’t know where to go and I couldn’t force myself back down to the platform to catch the train. I was too freaked out that he’d still be there.”

 

“Are you okay? He didn’t touch you did he?” Tobin wondered, her voice getting a little louder in anger as she imagined Christen’s story again.

 

She pulled Christen closer to her, the younger woman still sitting on her lap. Tobin just wanted to comfort her as much as possible.

 

“No, I’m okay, I was just really freaked out.” Christen nodded, inhaling Tobin’s scent and letting it calm her down.

 

“I know Kelley is gone tonight, but I was only a few blocks away and I didn’t know where else to go.” Christen said again. “I’m sorry for barging in here like this, but I just needed you. I didn’t know what to do.”

 

“Hey, don’t apologize for that.” Tobin said, rubbing slow patterns across Christen’s back. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Tobin just holding Christen. Feeling like she needed to protect her from every outside force. Not wanting to even loosen her grip on the woman.

 

She'd had always looked at the green-eyed beauty like she carried mountains on her shoulders. But in this moment, when she was vulnerable and understandably shaken, Tobin was thankful she was there to comfort her.

 

“Stay here tonight.” Tobin urged then, looking at Christen with the most sincere expression. “I don’t want you to go home alone right now.”

 

Christen hesitated before answering, her eyes searching Tobin’s for any trace of regret at what she’d just suggested. Knowing that certain feelings between them possibly carried more weight than a friendly invite to spend the night.

 

Christen nodded when she knew Tobin meant it.

 

They sat on the couch for a while before Christen got up and followed Tobin quietly to her bedroom a little while later.

 

Tobin pulled her covers back, watching as Christen slowly pulled on a t-shirt that Tobin had given her and then climbed into her bed. Her green eyes silently asking Tobin to stay with her.

 

Neither of them acknowledged it out loud, too afraid of what that would open up.

 

So Tobin just climbed in next to her, shutting her bedside lamp off and settling in; a fingertip's length away from the one person she just wanted to hold.

 

Not daring to move any closer on her own. Tobin wouldn’t survive that.

 

She was sure Christen had drifted to sleep a few minutes later until she spoke into the darkness again.

 

“You make me feel so safe.” Was all the dark haired girl murmured, rolling onto her side and letting her arm brush against Tobin’s. Touching her skin just slightly with her own.

 

Tobin turned her head towards Christen, lying on her back and looking at her favorite pair of green eyes. Smiling through the darkness knowing she’d willingly fight a thousand fights just to make sure Christen was safe forever. Never wanting to be anywhere but right there next to her.

 

 

 

_four._

 

 

The sun had just started to peek through the opening in the shades of Tobin’s bedroom the next morning. It was the early morning half-light, illuminating the room just enough so that Tobin saw soft orange against the back of her eyelids, instead of pitch black like you do when it’s still completely dark.

 

The open window was letting in a rush of Spring air, with faint honking sounds coming in from the cars on the streets down below. The city that never sleeps being just as noisy as usual.

 

None of those things were what woke Tobin though.

 

She could sleep through a garbage truck backing up and emptying a dumpster outside of her bedroom window if she really wanted to.

 

Christen’s delicate fingertips connecting the various scars on Tobin’s forearm though, that was something that Tobin couldn’t ignore.

 

The way Christen’s soft pads traced back and forth, so softly, like she hadn’t intended for Tobin to actually notice.

 

Those movements carved something permanent inside of Tobin.

 

They created the perfect physical metaphor for what Tobin felt inside of herself whenever she was near the younger woman.

 

Electricity and warmth and nerves.

 

Tobin could feel the goosebumps rise to the surface on her skin wherever Christen’s fingers would touch her.

 

It was as if Christen was conducting an experiment to see if it was pure coincidence or if she was actually causing that reaction from Tobin; silently wishing all the while that she was.

 

Tobin wanted to lie still. She wanted to remain motionless and let Christen sooth her back to sleep. Hoping that if she didn’t move, the faint patterns of Christen’s hands on her would never stop. She wanted to stay in that moment forever so she would never have to find a way to wake up without Christen touching her again.

 

Before she could force herself to be still though, her emotions betrayed her. The happiness she could feel inside of her rising to the surface too quickly to stop.

 

Christen noticed Tobin’s small smile almost immediately.

 

Before she even had her eyes open, Christen could tell that Tobin was awake.

 

She had been studying Tobin’s face as her fingers danced on her skin, loving the way she seemed so content and peaceful in sleep, then suddenly able to tell the exact moment when Tobin came to.

 

One smile from Tobin and all of Christen’s movements stopped, though she didn’t draw her hand back from Tobin’s arm. Not yet.

 

Instead, Christen wrapped her fingers around Tobin’s wrist, right at the spot where Tobin had surgery on her broken wrist bone in ninth grade. Covering the scar softly and giving Tobin’s arm a loving squeeze with her hand almost as if she was asking for her attention.

 

Tobin’s smile spread a little more at that, just as she opened her eyes.

 

The image she saw when she did would have knocked her completely off her feet had she not been lying in bed already.

 

Christen’s green eyes were lighter than normal, staring right into Tobin’s orbs, so soft and tired like. Her hair was covering her eyes cutely; her closed mouth smile sending a ray of sunshine through Tobin’s body.  

 

Tobin knew then that she’d never seen anything as perfect in her life. She felt like she would die if Christen wasn’t there again tomorrow when she woke up. Even though she knew she wouldn’t be.

 

They both laid there in silence as Tobin blinked a few times, ridding the sleep from her mind until Christen slowly released her grip on Tobin’s arm and pulled her hand back, no longer hanging on to the woman next to her.

 

Tobin wanted to pout as soon as she let go.

 

Christen propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Tobin underneath her, smiling again before she spoke.

 

“Sorry for waking you, but I have to go.” Christen whispered, her raspy morning voice like a melody in Tobin’s ears. “But I wanted to say goodbye without just sneaking out.”

 

Tobin’s heart expanded a little at how adorable Christen looked, her hair still falling over her face as she looked down at Tobin. Sleepy and so beautiful.

 

Tobin moved her arm up that Christen had just been holding onto and used her hand to move Christen's hair out of her eyes. Pushing it off her forehead and behind her ear softly. Christen smiled and leaned into the contact just a touch.

 

“Or you could stay for breakfast...” Tobin tried hopefully, barely speaking above a whisper. “I’ll make you pancakes. I promise they’re really good.”

 

She didn’t want Christen to go. There was never enough time between them.

 

“If I didn’t have to work this morning, I totally would.” Christen hummed, looking at Tobin’s eyes again. “That sounds really nice.”

 

Tobin leaned up then without thinking, wrapping her arm around Christen’s shoulders and pulling her back down. Falling back so Christen was falling with her until they were both laying down again. Christen’s weight resting fully on Tobin’s chest.

 

“I don’t want you to go.” Tobin whined, actually saying what she was thinking out loud for once.

 

Christen smiled and hugged Tobin, letting her face rest in Tobin’s neck for a moment. Breathing in the natural smell of Tobin’s skin before she pulled back to look at her face again. A small lump forming in her throat from how much she hated that Tobin wasn’t hers.  

 

“Thanks for letting me stay last night.” Christen whispered, letting her eyes dart down to Tobin’s lips quickly before she caught herself.  

 

“Of course.” Tobin nodded, their faces close enough together that Christen could feel the warmth of Tobin’s breath on her lips.

 

Christen bit her bottom lip then, forcing herself to stay in a still position and not close the distance between them.

 

God, how she wanted to. She was pretty sure she’d never wanted anything more in her life.

 

But Tobin wasn’t available. She belonged to someone else. And this thing they were doing was getting dangerously close to crossing a line that Christen wouldn’t let herself cross. She wouldn’t be that person, no matter how badly she wanted it.  

 

They stared at each other for another moment without speaking before Christen sighed and sat back up, watching as Tobin’s arm dropped off her shoulder and back to the bed.

 

Without saying anything else, Christen climbed over Tobin and stood up off the bed. Walking towards where she dropped her shirt the night before, scooping it up and exiting Tobin’s bedroom for the bathroom.

 

Tobin ran her hand through her hair as soon as Christen was out of sight. It took everything in her being to not get up and pull Christen back into bed again. To not do the many things she wanted to do to the beautiful green-eyed woman.  

 

A few minutes later, Christen poked her head back through Tobin’s door, her hair tied up in a bun and her face freshly washed, smiling as she spoke.

 

“Don’t tell Kelley, but you might be making a push for my favorite Brooklyn resident.” She winked.

 

Tobin laughed happily, getting up out of bed and walking towards where Christen was standing.“You’re just figuring that out?” She teased back.

 

“I think I’ve been leaning that way for a while.” Christen returned. “I’m just now ready to admit it.”

 

They walked to the front door slowly, trying to delay their time together. “Thanks for taking me in off the street. I promise I’m not always this needy.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me.” Tobin shrugged. “You can stay anytime. Plus, now that you know how comfy my bed is, you better come prepared to sleep in next time.”

 

“It was pretty great.” Christen grinned, opening the front door of the apartment and stepping out into the hallway. “I hope there is a next time.”

 

“Me too.” Tobin nodded, balling her hand up into a fist so she wouldn’t reach out for Christen again.

 

“See you.” Christen grinned, turning around and smiling over her shoulder at Tobin as she went.

 

Tobin gave her a small wave, “Have a good day” watching from her doorway until Christen stepped into the elevator and out of sight.

 

It only took one morning after that while Tobin was wide awake at 4 am with her head running wild with thoughts of Christen for her to decide what she wanted.

 

Not that she hadn’t known for a while, but she had finally realized she couldn’t wait any longer.

 

One morning of Tobin knowing what it was like to have Christen’s warmth next to her and then being forced to wake up without it; she knew what she needed to do.

 

 

_five._

 

 

“You know, this isn’t an easy place to sneak into...”

 

Christen jumped a little in her desk chair at the unexpected words, hearing the familiar slow drawl of Tobin’s voice coming from the doorway of her office. She had been sitting with her back to the door working away on her computer while almost all of her coworkers were already gone for the night.

 

“What the heck?” Christen questioned happily, spinning around to make sure it really was Tobin speaking. Totally caught off guard that the brown-eyed woman was standing in the doorway of her tenth-floor office.

 

“I mean seriously, I had to sweet talk the security guard for like ten minutes before he’d let me in the elevator.” Tobin continued with a wicked grin.

 

“They take their jobs very seriously.” Christen nodded, giggling back at Tobin. “We can’t just let anyone in here, you know...”

 

“Yeah, I gathered that.” Tobin winked.

 

“What are you doing here, you goof?” Christen questioned. Still confused but smiling all the same.

 

Tobin laughed and held up a big bag with Katz’s Delicatessen written on the outside of it.

 

“I was hoping maybe you would have dinner with me.”

 

“Seriously?” Christen beamed, standing up from her desk and walking around it to where Tobin was planted.

 

“Yeah, seriously.” Tobin nodded, her giant grin spreading farther across her face at Christen’s apparent excitement. “I figured you would be hungry working so late and I was in the neighborhood.”

 

Christen narrowed her eyes a bit, trying to get a read on Tobin. She lived in Brooklyn and worked in Brooklyn and almost never came to Manhattan on weeknights. In fact, Tobin made it a point to talk about how she purposely avoided Manhattan as much as she could.

 

“Why were you were in the neighborhood?” Christen wondered playfully, wanting Tobin to explain what she was doing in Tribeca on this random Thursday evening.

 

Tobin laughed again, knowing she’d been caught. “Okay, maybe I wasn’t completely in the neighborhood, but I wanted to come say hi and bring you dinner since you’ve been working a ton lately.”

 

They hadn’t seen each other at all in the two weeks it’d been since Christen spent the night at Tobin’s apartment. Christen had been up against another huge deadline for The New Yorker, in charge of this month’s print edition of _What We’re Reading This Summer_ , and she’d been working on it non-stop. It was the same reason she was staying late tonight; to have a look at the last draft that was being finalized, before sending it to print in the morning.

 

They’d texted every day though and talked on the phone a few times, but hadn’t been able to get their schedules lined up to see each other.

 

There was one important phone call tucked in there; the one where Tobin told Christen she had broken up with her girlfriend. Losing feelings and not being able to see each other enough were Tobin’s reasons and Christen didn’t push it any further. Trying not to seem too happy that Tobin was finally single and them avoiding the subject all together ever since.

 

“Well then, hi.” Christen grinned a little more, stepping into Tobin and giving her a warm hug.

 

“So, can you break away for a bit and have dinner with me?” Tobin questioned, breathing in Christen’s shampoo as they embraced, her face nestled against Christen’s hair.

 

“Of course.” Christen laughed, moving back just a bit. “I mean, anything for you..” she wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

 

They’d been more flirty through texts since Tobin’s breakup but they hadn’t addressed anything specifically. That was something they both wanted to do in person, not yet having acknowledged it to each other.

 

“Let me send this email and then I wanna show you something.” Christen hummed, walking back to her desk and typing something out quickly.

 

When she was done she stood up and grabbed her phone, walking towards the hallway again. She let her shoulder brush against Tobin as she moved past her and out of her office before signaling for Tobin to follow her.

 

The pair took the elevator up to the top of Christen’s office building and climbed another set of stairs, finally stepping out onto the rooftop where a small patio was set up with a few couches and coffee tables. Nobody else in sight with how late it was.

 

“I like to come up here sometimes and look out at the sprawl of the city. It makes me feel calm in a weird way.” Christen explained, plopping down on the couch and patting it for Tobin to sit next to her. “It’s like a wonderful escape from work, even for a few minutes.”

 

Christen’s Tribeca office had a perfect view of lower Manhattan, One World Trade Center standing tall just south of her building. Lighting up the sky against the Hudson River. And the Midtown skyscrapers lit up just North of them, lights and buildings expanding across the city as far as their eyes could see.

 

It was dark now and the city lights made everything seem a little more serene, flickering in every direction they looked.

 

“I didn’t realize your building had such an awesome view.” Tobin smiled as she sat down next to Christen, dropping the bag of food onto the small table in front of them. “Moments like these make me love this crazy, huge city a little more.”

 

Tobin pulled out the pastrami sandwiches she brought from Katz Deli and handed one to Christen, laying an order of fries out on a napkin for both of them to share. They talked quietly while they ate, sitting close enough together that their legs were pressed against each other with their feet up on the table in front of them.

 

“I always forget how good Katz’s is.” Christen mused, taking the last bite of her sandwich.

 

Tobin agreed with a mouthful of her own. “I know, it was worth the trip to Manhattan for sure.”

 

Christen raised her eyebrows slightly. “So that’s why you came all the way over here, huh? You needed someone to get your pastrami fix with?”

 

They both laughed as Tobin took Christen’s sandwich wrapper, balling it up with her own and putting the garbage back in the paper bag since they were both finished eating.

 

“That’s mostly the reason.” Tobin sighed as she sat back into the couch again now that their dinner remnants were cleaned up. “Not the whole reason though.”

 

Christen turned her head and smiled at Tobin, looking at her for a moment before speaking.

 

“And what’s the other reason? Other than you were _dying_ to see me..” She questioned sarcastically.

 

Tobin grinned at Christen’s pretend teasing and then bit her bottom lip, deciding just to admit it.

 

“I actually was, kind of.” Tobin agreed, not looking at Christen for a moment. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

 

Christen dropped her head to Tobin’s shoulder to hide her smile, feeling more shy than normal even though she didn’t know why. She’d been wanting to hear Tobin say things like that for a long time now.

 

“You have?” She asked, almost begging Tobin to say it again.

 

“Yeah.” Tobin chuckled, her shoulders bobbing up and down softly. “But I think you already knew that.”

 

Christen turned her face so she could look up at Tobin, her nose still pressed into Tobin’s bicep. Her eyes now a shade of deep green, wide and hopeful and looking right at Tobin.

 

“Maybe... I don’t know.” Christen shrugged after a second. “I didn’t want to get my hopes up, I guess. I know breakups are hard and people need time. But I’ve been thinking a lot about you, too.”

 

Tobin reached down and cupped Christen’s cheek gently. “Come up here, silly girl.” She requested softly, wanting Christen to sit up so they could be eye to eye again.

 

Christen smiled and pushed herself up, sitting on her knees and facing the older woman; her hand on Tobin’s thigh for balance until they were back to being level again.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever really been able to stop thinking about you since I met you.” Christen said through a hushed breath, her words setting fire to Tobin’s insides.

 

“Me neither.” Tobin returned honestly. “And I know that things have been a little complicated on my end but I couldn’t ignore my feelings for you anymore.”

 

Tobin was using her hand that was cupped on Christen’s jaw to run a soft pattern with her thumb over her cheek while pulling Christen’s face a little closer to hers.

 

Christen's eyes were searching Tobin’s for any hint of what she was thinking, watching as the brown haired woman’s eyes darted down to her lips quickly and then back up to her eyes.

 

“You’re really beautiful.” Tobin breathed out, their faces just inches apart now. Stopping herself before she got too close.

 

Christen didn’t want her to stop though.  

 

“Tobin...” Christen hummed with a smile.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

So Tobin did, leaning in slowly; finally going for the one thing she had wanted most over the past several months.

 

Christen sighed into the kiss as soon as she felt Tobin’s soft lips on hers. They pulled back after a moment, just enough so they could both smile as widely as they wanted before Christen leaned back in and pressed her lips perfectly to Tobin’s again.

 

Tobin’s mind went blank after that as they started to move. Their lips slotting together slowly and tentatively as they learned each other.

 

Tobin felt like she was on fire. Wondering then how dangerous it was to play with wild flames while her body was made of paper. Like Christen would burn her up at any moment and she wouldn’t even protest. If this was the way she was going to go down, she’d welcome it happily.

 

They didn’t break their kiss again until the stairwell door pushed open as Christen’s eyes opened as she registered the noise. Being forced to pull back quicker than she wanted to.

 

“Christen, are you out here?” One of her coworkers yelled, looking for the dark-haired woman.

 

Christen leaned back onto her knees again, putting a safe distance between her and Tobin as she answered.

 

“Yeah..?” She yelled out.

 

Tobin laughed quietly as Christen’s voice wavered, still out of breath from a moment ago.

 

Christen’s coworker rounded the corner before she saw the pair sitting on the couch together. Surprised to see someone out on the rooftop with Christen but not bothering to ask what they were doing.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but the final edits are finally done printing. I figured you’d want to know so you can check them over and then get out of here.”

 

Christen nodded and smiled politely. “Yeah, thanks for the heads up. I’ll head down there and take a look.”

 

Christen’s coworker paused like she wanted to say something else, watching as Christen stood up.

 

“Wanna come with me? I’ll show you the magazine.” Christen questioned to Tobin.

 

Tobin nodded and stood up too, collecting their leftover trash from dinner and following Christen back to the stairwell, down to where the elevator bank was.

 

They made their way down to the copy room and Tobin pushed herself up on the counter as Christen and her coworker talked for a few minutes, looking over the printed copy together.

 

When Christen’s coworker finally left, Christen let her eyes find Tobin’s again. Both of them holding mischievous smiles at each other. Both thinking about the same thing.

 

Christen set the prints down and walked to the door of the copy room, looking out in the hallway for a moment to make sure nobody was coming before stepping back inside and pushing the door closed. She took a deep breath and spun around as the door clicked shut, her eyes landing on Tobin again.

 

Tobin grinned happily as Christen sauntered over to her, coming to a stop right in between Tobin’s legs as she sat on the counter. Her hands coming to a rest on Tobin’s thighs again.

 

“Wait, remind me..” Christen started playfully. “What was that one _thing_ you were doing right before we were interrupted?”

 

Tobin laughed out loud for a moment as they smiled stupidly at each other.

 

“It’s kind of hard to describe…” Tobin spoke slowly, running her hand through Christen’s hair again. “I could show you, though?”

 

Christen laughed back and stood up on her tip-toes, searching for Tobin’s lips again. “Yes, please.”

 

Tobin’s heart had never beat as wildly as it did in that moment.

 

 

_six._

 

 

Christen’s lips were making a trail up Tobin’s neck, softly igniting small fires everywhere they touched before she would sooth them out with her tongue as quickly as they were created. She had just reached the base of Tobin’s sharply defined jawline when they were rudely pulled from their own private paradise; pausing as Tobin’s alarm blared out through her mostly quiet bedroom.

 

Before Christen could move, Tobin’s hand found the back of her neck, holding her close. Silently begging her not to stop. Not wanting Christen to pull away and ruin everything that was building inside of Tobin.

 

Christen smiled when she realized what Tobin was doing before biting down on her soft skin for a moment and then continuing to work her way farther north; on her favorite path towards Tobin’s lips.

 

They both let the alarm go on for another few seconds before the annoyance of it became too much for Christen to ignore. She sighed heavily and pulled herself away, leaning back onto her knees above Tobin and reaching over to the nightstand. Finally silencing the alarm.

 

They had already messed around through three alarms this morning. If they waited any longer, they’d surely be late.

 

Tobin would undoubtedly be okay with that but Christen wouldn’t dare. Even though she’d spent time with Tobin’s family a few times already, today was the first Holiday she was going to be spending with them. And if they missed church, Christen would never forgive herself for the terrible impression that would leave.

 

“Come back here.” Tobin hummed, reaching for Christen’s face again, trying to pull her back down and into another kiss.

 

“Not a chance.” Christen laughed, dodging Tobin’s hand and leaning farther away, just out of Tobin’s reach from where she was pressed against the mattress. “We are not going to be late because we were having sex.”

 

“But we were just getting to my favorite part.” Tobin whined, sitting up so she was chest to chest with Christen. Still able to feel the sensation of Christen’s mouth on her skin. She would do just about anything to pick right back up where they had stopped a minute ago.

 

“I know.” Christen hummed, leaning back in to peck Tobin’s lips again. “But we only have a half hour now before we have to leave.”

 

“That’s plenty of time.” Tobin insisted, speaking through a series of kisses against Christen’s lips, trying to deepen them again to no avail.

 

“We both know that it's not.” Christen smiled, kissing Tobin once more before scooting off the bed and walking towards the bedroom door. She turned the doorknob and looked back at Tobin with a sensual smile. “I’m going to shower.”

 

Christen didn’t bother to put any clothes on, darting out of the bedroom, thinking she could make it just across the hallway and into the bathroom quick enough to not be seen.

 

Of course, she wasn’t that lucky this morning.

 

“Press!?” Kelley yelled from the dining room, clearly having noticed Christen unexpectedly. “Oh my god, my eyeballs!” She yelled, feigning dramatics at seeing Christen naked for a split second.

 

“Sorry!!” Christen yelled back just as she slammed the bathroom door shut a little harder than she intended. Laughing against the door as soon as it was closed.

 

Tobin let out a chuckle as she overheard the commotion, climbing up out of bed and walking towards the door, deciding she’d join Christen in the shower whether her girlfriend wanted her to or not.

 

“Shut your eyes again, Kel.” Tobin yelled out from behind her door, “Unless you want to see me naked too. That’s up to you.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Kelley laughed from her spot at the table before agreeing. “Fine, hurry up.”

 

Tobin laughed again and walked calmly out of her bedroom, opening the bathroom door and slipping in behind Christen before Kelley could tease them too much. Their freckled friend had more or less become used to it by now anyway.

 

The couple had been spending most of their time at Tobin and Kelley’s apartment in Brooklyn the past few months. Kelley loved having them around and bragged to Alex for weeks about how she knew her two friends would end up together, even from the first night they met.

 

Alex always argued back that she had actually been the one to call it, and it was a never-ending discussion between the two. It kept them entertained enough that neither Tobin nor Christen complained. Probably because they knew that night too.

 

It made life easy for everyone, able to split couple time and friend time evenly, and Kelley tried not to tease them too much at every disgustingly cute thing they did. Truth be told, she was happy that they were both happy together.

 

“Tobs...” Christen pretended to be annoyed when Tobin pulled the shower door open and stepped inside to join her.

 

“I promise I’ll be good.” Tobin winked, wrapping Christen into a hug and stepping under the water with her, knowing they really didn’t have time for round two.

 

She kept her promise for the most part, and forty minutes later, they were walking out of Tobin’s apartment and heading for the subway. On their way to meet Tobin’s family for Easter Church service.

 

Tobin slid into the pew next to her dad a while later with Christen following behind her. The green-eyed girl already holding Tobin’s nephew, Cole, in her arms. They had all warmly greeted each other outside of Manhattan’s Church of Christ when they arrived within a few minutes of each other. It was the same church the Heath family gathered at for every Easter Sunday service, always making the trek in from New Jersey where Tobin had grown up.

 

Tobin loved going to church. She had always had a special belief in God and it mattered to her that her faith continued to grow, even as adult life sometimes got busy and in the way. Having Christen at church next to her, along with her family, was something Tobin never knew she’d love so much.

 

Of course, worshiping Christen had become its own kind of religion for Tobin. The way they learned each other so intently, practicing dutifully until they got it just right. She’d spend the rest of her life at the feet of her stunning girlfriend, just to be able to hear Christen’s voice say her name in the midst of pleasure. It had become Tobin’s favorite sound in the world all too quickly.

 

Having both of those worlds combine together - Christen and her Faith - which both strongly embedded within Tobin, and nothing could get more perfect.

 

Tobin was so sure that this was exactly where she was meant to be in life. She looked up as the Pastor entered the sanctuary and smiled as she felt Christen slowly slip her hand into Tobin’s. Intertwining their fingers softly as the service began.

 

Tobin understood within herself that if she ever had to, she’d gladly stare God right in the eye and tell Him that if loving Christen was a sin, then she would want no place in heaven with Him. Because Christen was absolutely the one for her.

 

But she also knew He would never ask that. He would welcome them both with open arms. Because God put Christen in Tobin’s life for the exact reason she was meant to be there. To love her the way she was supposed to be loved. Tobin knew that deep within herself and had never questioned it for a minute.

 

In that moment, it was like Christen could sense it too, leaning into her girlfriend until she was close enough for Tobin to hear her as the opening hymn started to play through the organ.

 

“I love you.” She whispered sweetly, her lips ghosting against Tobin’s ear.

 

Tobin squeezed Christen’s hand that was laced with hers, turning her head to make eye contact with Christen, a genuine smile playing on both of their lips.

 

She leaned into Christen, kissing her head softly before speaking in return.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what came from a quote I absolutely loved on tumblr. Let me know what you thought? Kind of just a long ramble, as I tend to do.


End file.
